Bella's Past and Present
by im with the vampires
Summary: What happens when Bella gets pregnant and 8 months in her friends from Pheonix come to pay the Cullens and her a visit? What will happen to the Cullens? Why is Edward jeleous? What do these new guys know about Bella? read to find out. first fanfic. no fla


**Twilight and Supernatural mix**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT nor DO I OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**enjoy!!**

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

Bella and I were walking around the shops in Seattle. She was 8 months preganant and I was surprised that Carlisle let her come down here. I was helping her walk down the street, more like wattle, when somebody called her name. We both look up to see the person he the guy was pretty tall with shaggy brown hair. I'd never seen him before. He must be somebody from Pheonix.

"Bella Swan?" The stranger asked

"OMIGOSH! SAM!" she yelled and attempted to walk over to him.

He walked halfway and they hugged eachother. Then I noticed the other guy. He was looking at Bella then looked at me. There was something familiar about this guy. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. I was thinking when my cell phone rang most likley it would be Alice.

"Edward let me talk to Bella" She sounded excited

I handed Bella the phone and listen to her and Alice giggle about something. Then I heard the thoughts of the guy that was standing behind everyone _Bella still looks as hot as before even if she is pregnant _I was deffinatley not liking this guy. _well at least i know shes happy. why wouldnt she do that with me? we went out for almost a year_

"Bella look at you, you look" Bella turned sideways "Big" The guy named, Sam, smiled at her and hugged her again as she giggled

_there something familiar about that guy. he looks almost like a..._ My thoughts were disturbed when Bella looked at me and said

"Edward this is Sam and Dean Winchester" Bella smiled pointing to them. He smiled and shook Sam's hand, Dean didnt even move. That last name sounded so familiar to him. Why? I was having this conversation in my head but heard Sam's thoughts and decided to listen

_that guys hands were really cold_

I sighed Bella turned to look at me and I smiled "Do you still want that ice cream?" I asked her

"Oh!" She said in that cute voice "Yes can Sam and Dean join us?" She asked me and looked hopeful

"Why not. You guys wonna join?" I looked at them and smiled a small smile but I really didnt want Dean to come

"Sure. Time to catch up with Miss Bella" Sam said

I was wondering about what Bella and these two had in common. When I saw Dean's thoughts and they were very inapropiate about Bella. I found myself growliny unconsiously

"Thats what I thought" Dean said

Did he know about vampires? he couldnt we keep our a lives pretty private.

"Bella you do know what your little friend is right?" Dean asked her

"Of course shes knows what i am" I said my eyes turning black

"Edward calm down, please" I looked down and saw Bella looking up at me. I smiled and agreed. She could get me to do anything.

"Why are you with him Bella?"

"Dean stop we havent seen Bella in almost 3 years dont start a fight with her" Sam turned to look at his brother "I dont think she needs the stress" he said pointing to My Bella's stomach

"Fine, I wont start anything Geek Boy, but I was just asking a question" The Dean guy said. He was really getting on my nerves

"So how about that ice cream?" Bella said trying to lighten the mood

I smiled and started walking with her as did Sam. I didnt trust that Dean guy to be walking behind me but he wouldnt be stupid enough to try anything out in public. We got to the ice cream shop and I paid for Bella's and Sam's ice cream. Just trying to be nice.

"Why doesnt Eddie Boy eat?" Dean smirked. I want to kill him now

"Eddie Boys not hungry" I glared at him

"What does little Eddie eat?" Dean was going to die. I'm going to kill him. Maybe i should mess with his head. Tell him i eat humans. No Bella would hate me forever.

"Mountain Lion" I smiled seeing Dean look takin back

"Really? No humans?" He looked at me like I was lying to him

"Nope not at all. I'm not saying I havent made the mistake once but every vampire does" I smirked at Dean's face. I noticed Bella and Sam watching the conversation

"Having fun?" I asked the two and they shook there heads 'yes' "Good im glad" I smiled kissing the top of Bella's head and my cellphone rang once again.

"What Alice?" I asked kinda annoyed at this point between her two calls in 1 hour and the 20 questions Dean siting in front of me.

"Geez calm down Eddie. I was just gonna tell you that Carlisle thinks you and Bella should start heading home he doesnt want her out too long" she sounded cheery "OH! and I forgot to tell you Carlisle told me to tell you to invite the Winchester Brothers over"

I groaned I really didnt want them to come over. I didnt mind Sam he seemed nice, but Dean I was going to have a problem with.

"Do I have to Alice?" I heard her laugh "Either you do it or give the phone to Bella" I sighed "Fine. I'll do it"

I heard Alice giggle and hang up. Bella was looking at me curiously.

"Umm Carlisle said that we need to start getting home and he wanted me to invite these two" I pointed to the Winchesters.

"Uhhh..okay?" Sam looked at Dean who just shrugged

So we got out of there and Dean and Sam followed Bella and I back to my house this was going to be a fun night


End file.
